


Cheaters

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, co-writes, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10923168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Michael teaches Sara how to play Poker. Kind of.





	Cheaters

**Author's Note:**

> Co-write with my lovely Sara, Jess (Lj user aboutbefore/prettyin_prada)

Sara stared down at the cards in her hand for several seconds, and then rolled her eyes, slapping them down on the table. "Michael, seriously. This is lame, and boring. I don't remember what anything means, and I just find myself hoping I'll get lots of hearts because they're the prettiest!"

Michael laughed and threw his hand over Sara's cards, bunching them up awkwardly and handing them back to her without looking at them. "It's not boring, its fun," he beamed but she looked less than impressed. "Trust me, you'll like it when you start winning.”

"But I'm not going to start winning," Sara grumbled, taking the cards back. "Can't we play something fun? Like Go Fish? Or Uno? I'm great at Uno."

Michael smiled as he eyed his cards. "Um...no." he said simply tossing two blue chips into the space between them with a dull, plastic clatter. They were identical to casino chips, only $5 was printed on them in cheap, gold lettering and had begun to wear off. "And you can't fold this time," Michael wiggled an eyebrow at her menacingly.

"I can fold whenever I want," Sara huffed, bringing her cards up and holding them in front of her face. She stared at them. "You are not the boss of me."

Michael's shoulders jiggled up and down and grinned at Sara as she studied her cards. "Best five card hand remember," he reminded her when she looked puzzled. "When you get the hang of this, we'll play Texas Hold'em...if you think you're up to it," Michael teased with a shrug.

Sara arched an eyebrow, and laid her hand down. An ace, king, queen, jack, and ten stared at them. "You mean, five like that?"

Michael stared dumbfounded at the cards in front of him. He blinked and narrowed his eyes at Sara. "You've played this before," he said accusingly, shuffling his cards in his palm and throwing them down in front of him in a pile.

"You think you're the only one good at lying, Scofield?" Sara squinted at him, and smirked playfully. "You're little lady has a few tricks up her sleeves. So that hand goes to me. . . why don't you take off your shirt?"

"What?" Michael laughed nervously but his smile faded quickly when Sara motioned for him to take off his shirt with a wiggling finger. Michael unbuttoned his black shirt, button by button until he wrenched it over his shoulders and pulled his arms free. His indigo tattoo burst into view and his nipples hardened when they chilled in the air. "You know, you're supposed to play for money, not clothes," he quipped, tossing his shirt at her and grabbing the deck of cards to shuffle.

Sara studied him closely, letting her eyes drift lustfully over his newly exposed chest. "Mmmm. Yeah, baby, but we share a checking account. What's yours is mine anyway. I'd rather just have you get naked."

Michael smirked as he finished shuffling the cards and poked them into a neat pile in one palm. Using his thumb Michael spun a card to Sara and then one to him until they both had a full set of cards. Michael leant forward and slammed the extra deck into the centre of the space between them before flipping his cards over and spying them meticulously. "No mercy Tancredi," he chanted. "No mercy."

"I would expect nothing less," Sara smirked, picking up her cards and studying them closely. She glanced up at Michael. "You can't be good at poker. Your eyes are too expressive."

"I can hold my own," Michael told her. "Now stop trash talking and show 'em," he said playfully, clutching his cards to his naked chest.

Sara winked, and laid her cards down. Three fives, two sevens. "What do you got, Scofield?"

Michael sucked in a breath through the side of his mouth and titled his head apologetically. "A full house," he frowned. "Kings over tens," Michael bit his tongue between his teeth and displayed his cards before recapturing her gaze in his. "Shirt. Now." Michael crooked his finger, beckoning the garment to him.

"Bastard." Sara muttered. Giving him a look, she grabbed the hem of her sweater and made a slow play of taking her shirt off. She tossed it on the ground, then adjusted her bra, glancing down to where her cleavage was hanging out. "It's on."

Michael let out a sly laugh as he shuffled the cards again. He halved the deck, slide the two halves together in front of him and flicked them into each other before lifting them all up and arching the cards in the opposite direction so they sat in a pile again. Michael repeated the action before dealing the cards once more.

Sara picked up her cards, fanning them out and glaring at him. She smiled at him over them and wiggled in her seat. "Oooh, baby. Say goodbye to your pants!"

Michael glanced down to his pants as he picked up his hand and separated the cards. He looked over his hand and casually took in Sara's appearance. She was blinking, more then usual and she wiggled excited on her crossed legs. Michael laughed at her and shook his head slowly. "You have a terrible tell Tancredi," he told her. "Your obviously sitting on an Ace," he arched his brow, focusing on his cards once more.

"You're so smug," Sara rolled her eyes and tried to calm herself down. She glanced at her cards again and placed a stoic look on her face. "You're lucky it's sexy."

Michael's lips twitched into a smile. "So, let's see them then."

Sara laid her cards down, displaying four sixes and an ace. "Alright, baby. I know you don't have anything better than that!"

"Ha!" Michael jeered and slapped his cards down in front of them. "Royal Flush! Read 'em and weep...baby," Michael mocked, rubbing his hands together with glee. "Loose the pants," he ordered.

"You are cheating!" Sara hissed, shoving the cards across the table at him. "Michael Scofield, are you stacking the deck?" Without waiting for an answer, she stood, slipping the button of her jeans through the hole and unzipping them.

"No way, cheats never prosper," Michael told her with a stern finger before he caught her dark blue jeans in his hands. "You want to shuffle them this time?" he offered her the cards as she sat back down with an arched brow.

"No." Sara pouted, crossing her arms in front of her. She wiggled in her chair and made a face. "Michael. It's cold."

Michael threw the cards from one hand into the other, flipping the desk each time to shuffle them completely. "Sara, now is not the time for sympathy fishing," he told her, throwing out another set of cards to each of them. "I'm all out," he smirked, shooting glance over her half naked body.

Sara picked up her cards, glancing over them. She kept her reaction calm, and barely blinked as she looked at Michael. "You know what?"

Michael's head snapped up to her and he gave her a puzzled expression. "No, what?" he asked, intrigued.

Sara tossed her cards down on the table, and crawled up on the table after them, crawling slowly towards Michael. "I think I'm sick of poker."

Michael dropped his hands to his lap and smiled at her as she approached him on all fours. He leant forward on his elbows until their faces were inches apart and he flicked his eyes to her heaving breasts threatening to fall from her bra. "You say that but you don't mean it. Come on," Michael coaxed pressing his lips to hers for a quick kiss. "I'll let you win."

"Fine." Sara leaned back on the table and picked up all the cards, rifling through them. Finally, she settled on four. Holding up four aces in his face she grinned, "I win!"

"Oh you're funny," Michael said standing and shedding his pants quickly so he was left in his black, skin hugging boxers. "Even though you're cheating now and really don't deserve any of this," Michael patted his hands against his abdomen before spinning on the spot in front of Sara with a grin.

"Oh man, you are cocky." Sara rolled her eyes and scooted to the edge of the table. Hooking her finger into his boxers she pulled him towards her. "Get over here and kiss me, Scofield."

"So insatiable," Michael quipped, stumbling forward and falling forward over Sara's body that fell backwards onto the table. He braced his hands on the edge of the table and loomed over Sara, teasing her with no body contact. "What ever shall I do with you?" he whispered against her ear before trailing his hot, wet tongue along the edge of the delicate skin and unclipping her bra.

"Mmmm," Sara murmured, closing her eyes as his tongue trailed across her body. She slid her hand further into his boxers. ‘‘I can think of a few things."

Michael laughed wickedly and his hand darted out to stop Sara’s hand before she took him in her tiny grip. “Now what did I just say about cheaters?” He smiled.

"Mmm?" Sara squinted her eyes and pretended to think it over. "That you find them very, very sexy and you most definitely want to have sex with me right now?"

"Close, but no." Michael said slowly, taking her hands in his and binding her wrists together with one powerful grip. "They must be punished. Severely, for hours on end." Michael smirked, licking his lips as his eyes roamed Sara's body.

Sara wiggled under him, taking in a deep breath and smirking up at him. "And what kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

Michael nuzzled Sara neck and inhaled her scent deeply before leaving her void of contact and aching on their coffee table. "I'll think of something," he said calmly as he made his way out of the room and into the kitchen.

"Michael Scofield!" Sara said indignantly, sitting up. She scooted off the table and followed him into the kitchen, still half naked. "It is not a good idea to leave me wanting."

“And why is that?” Michael asked absently as he rifled through the refrigerator. Glass bottles clinked together as he moved things out of Sara’s view behind the huge, heavy metallic grey door.

Sara arched an eyebrow and studied him closely. He didn't seem to be paying attention to her. Fine, two can play at that game. "Alright, Michael. I guess I'll just go get dressed then." She turned and headed back to collect her clothes.

Michael smiled to himself. She wouldn't get dressed, he knew that much. With a triumphant cheer, Michael emerged from the cuboid coolness of the refrigerator and studied the can in his hand. "I knew we had some of this somewhere," he called through the apartment as he padded silently back towards the lounge shaking the pressurised container. He walked up behind Sara, pressed himself into her back and leant forward to gently seize the flimsy top she held in her hand. Michael buried his face into Sara's neck and produced the can of whipped cream from behind his back. "How badly do you need to be punished is now the question," he breathed against her skin.

Sara laughed softly, letting the clothes she held loosely in her hands fall to the floor. She pressed into Michael, and shrugged. "Well, I guess that all depends on the kind of punishment you have in mind?"

Michael stood back up straight, grabbed Sara by the hips and spun her to face him. He leant between them and placed the can on the coffee table before lifting Sara over his bare, tattooed shoulders with an exerted growl and slapping her behind that rest next to his face. Michael bent his knees and retrieved the can from the table before hauling Sara's giggling body towards their bedroom.

Sara let out a peel of laughter as Michael dropped her down onto the bed. It wasn't like him to be any sort of kinky, or even particularly spontaneous, and it always sent her for a thrill when he was. Sara arched an eyebrow, "What are you planning on doing to me?"

"Everything and anything," he quirked an eyebrows and winked at her before heading into his walk in wardrobe and reappearing shortly afterwards clutching two of his silky ties. "Until you beg me to stop, and then..." he paused, stalking towards her writhing figure on the bed and tying a loose knot around one of her wrists and then securing her to the bedpost above her head. "...I'm going to doing it harder," he growled, securing her other wrist in place.  
Sara's mouth fell open a little, in surprise, as she tugged one of her wrists. She then broke out into a smirk, "What has gotten into you?"

Michael made his way to the end of the bed and his weight pressed into the mattress when he sat down. "I can stop if you want me to," he smiled at her, trailing a light, almost invisible but electrifying touch up the inside of her thigh.

Sara squirmed against his touch, her breath catching in her throat. She tilted her head to the side, and closed her eyes. "No. Don't stop, please."

Michael snatched his hand from her skin, instantly leaving her wanting more. He reclaimed the whipped cream in his hand and began shaking it furiously, the swishing sound of the cream thickening inside filling his ears. "You know," he began, popping the cap and letting it bounce across the room. "I only like whipped cream on two kinds of dessert," he told her, moving to the side of the bed and aiming the nozzle towards Sara's belly button. "And you definitely don't look like a strawberry," he grinned, releasing a spurt of the freezing cold cream onto her skin with a hissing sound. Michael dropped to his knees and held her body still with two splayed palms before licking the melting cream from her body and smacking his lips together. "But damn, if you don't taste just as sweet."

Sara let out a noise that was half a gasp, half a giggle as his tongue trailed across her body. She tugged at her hands, letting out a long whine. "I want to touch you."

Michael smirked up at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, cheaters don't get that sort of privilege." Michael shook the warming cream once more and applied more to Sara's skin, only this time he wrote his initials on her. He moved around the bed, admiring his work with a teasing grin and a light grip on his clean shaven face.

"Michael!" Sara squirmed on the bed. "Really. Aren't you just torturing yourself by not letting me touch you?"

Michael smirked and planted himself between Sara’s legs on the bed. He slid his hands up her legs, all the way from her toes as he did so, tapping his fingers against her skin and watching her reaction. That alone; the curving of her lips, her tongue moistening the kissable plumpness on her face and her hips wiggling against his groin, was all but enough to make Michael grit his teeth and almost lose himself right there. “You’re doing enough like this,” his voice drizzled huskily as he dipped his head down and lapped at the pool of cream on Sara’s abdomen with a content hum. “Trust me,” he smiled against her skin, grinding his arousal into her soft panties.

Sara thrust her hips up into his, tugging at her wrists once again. She squirmed under him, doing her best to keep control of herself. "Michael, you are going to drive me crazy. You realize that, right?"

Michael simply smiled, pushed himself back on his feet and hooked his fiery fingertips into Sara's panties, pulling them down slowly. With a lick of his lips and a wicked quirk of his eyebrow, his eyes met hers once again, dazed and dilated before him. "That's the point Sara," he growled, diving from her gaze and blowing a puff of hot air against the newly exposed hotness between her legs. He inhaled her scent and its sweet, honey aroma lingered in his mouth, even though he had not touched her yet. "God, I’m going to make you scream," Michael breathed excitedly, planting a soft kiss to Sara's burning bundle of nerves.

"Oh, God," Sara thrust her hips forward, trying to hold back a moan. If he could play hard to get, so could she. "No. No way. No screaming until I get to touch you."

“Really?” Michael smirked, nuzzling his face further into her sex. His scraped his teeth over the nub gently and he felt her spasm beneath him. “Think you can last that long?”

"Yes. Oh God, yes," Sara murmured, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. She squirmed again. "You're so damn good."

Michael let out a chuckle and slid his hands over her skin until he clutched at her buttocks. He pulled her towards him and held her there, lapping his muscular tongue over the entrance to her core not once, but twice before closing his lips over her clitoris and sucking hard against the rosy flesh. Michael’s own arousal pulsated in his boxers, stretching and adjusting to the fabric confines, sprung taught and flat against his skin.

"Michael!" Sara clenched her fists, and let out a long moan. She wiggled beneath him again, but did nothing to move away from him, "You're going to make me come."

“That’s the idea,” Michael whispered into her oozing wetness between kisses. He let go on Sara’s skin, trailing his hand around her thigh and plunged two long, slender fingers into her slick heat with his tongue. He kept his pace slow; he wanted this orgasm, her first, to be agonising.

"I want you so bad," Sara's voice trailed off into a moan when he touched her. She tried to fight her impending orgasm. "I want to touch you. . . I want to make you feel as good as I do."

“Don’t fight it,” Michael ordered her softly, replacing his lips with his thumb and gently circling her clitoris beneath it. “Come for me Sara,” Michael begged, raising his head to watch her face, twisted and with its own pleading expression. He curled his fingers, stroking gently on her g-spot with his fingers buried deep within her.

Sara finally gave up, letting out a cry of his name as she came. Her orgasm hit her fast and hard, and she made a silent vow to herself she would get him back. As her body calmed down, she fluttered her eyes open. "Oh, Michael. . ."

It took everything Michael had not to reach into his underwear and spread his own release with Sara’s. His breathing was as ragged as hers but as she tensed and then relaxed in his touch, he crawled up over her body and sat across her waist, making sure he was barely touching her. “You didn’t scream,” he smirked, hovering his lips against hers and boring into her with his dark grey hues. He pulled his lips away before she could claim them and nuzzled his face against her neck. “Guess I’ll have to bring out the big gun,” Michael growled into her ear, reaching between their bodies and freeing his erection.

"Michael Scofield," Sara pouted tugging at her wrists again. She moved underneath him, trying to reach up to kiss him. "Untie me and let me touch you right now."

Michael squinted, contemplating her offer for a second while he slid his boxers down over his behind and parted Sara’s legs with the help of his knee. “Now what kind of example would that set to other cheaters?” he grinned, steadying himself at her entrance that was already worn with pleasure and begging to be filled by him. “If you didn’t scream,” Michael breathed against her face with a shuddering breath as he pushed into her slowly.

"Christ, Michael," Sara whispered, thrusting her hips up into his. She tried to set her own pace, moving quickly against him, but he made it clear he was going to have none of that. "Do you have any idea how amazing you are?"

"Oh Sara..." Michael moaned, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed. He gulped a lump down his throat, moving gently in and out of Sara who parted her legs for him even further. "You're so...God," he sighed not finding the words. Capturing Sara's lips in his and biting at the skin between his teeth, Michael tilted his thrusts and drove into Sara harder. "Scream." he growled, his voice shaky and firm.

Sara moved her mouth down to his neck, running her tongue out along his Adam’s apple. If he wanted to play games, so could she. "Not. . . until . . you do."

Michael's laughed a breathy sigh when Sara's lips traced his skin, tasting his skin and begging him coyly. With one long thrust, Michael buried himself fully in Sara, banging her clitoris with his pelvic bone and making Sara arch her back. "Oh come on, you don't think I am going to untie you yet do you?" he smirked, holding her hips still with a firm grip that caused her skin to redden under his fingers. Michael's hands slid up her body, pushing her arms into the mattress roughly when he reached her wrists. Michael dipped his head, capturing a tight, hard nipple in his mouth and nipping at the sensitive skin playfully. "Maybe this will make you scream," he whispered, rolling her nipple around his tongue.

"I'm not . . " Sara was cut off, her breath hitching in her throat. "Oh, Michael. . ." She yanked again, trying to free her wrists. "You're not going to make me scream."

Michael licked at Sara’s skin, kissing away the moisture he left with a graceful feather light touch of his lips. The intimate contact was heightened when Michael began moving his hips again, withdrawing himself slowly and slamming his hips back into Sara’s with a grunt. Michael’s kisses trailed up between her breasts, along her collarbone and finally came to rest behind her ear, where the skin was at it’s sensitive. Sara’s involuntary moan made Michael harden even more inside of her and he smiled wickedly against her skin. “That’s the spot,” he breathed triumphantly.

"Oh, Michael," Sara moaned, pressing her body up into his. She bit onto her lip harder and tried to duck her head away from his. "You're going. . . you're going to make. . ."

"Yes Sara, tell me what...oh Sara..." Michael panted, pausing and letting his excitement slip from his mouth when Sara ground up into him. "Say it," he demanded, kissing ever so lightly at the skin behind her ear and hovering his hands over her wrists, teasing her with the promise of letting her free.

"You're going to make me come," Sara panted, wiggling under him as he ghosted his hands over her wrists. "You're going to make me scream, you're going to make me come and I really want to touch you."

Unable to take the pressure building up inside himself anymore, Michael tugged gently at the silken tie that held Sara in place and freed her hands. "If you don't scream..." he warmed her with a smirk before crushing his lips to hers fiercely and moaning into her mouth.

Sara kissed him back hard, running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders, before finally settling on his face. She pulled away from the kiss, pressing her forehead against his, unable to control her erratic breathing. Her voice grew louder with each syllable, "Oh, Michael, oh Michael. . ."

Sara's cries of euphoria echoed through Michael's ears and he thrust into her harder and faster, his own breathing faltering and tiny shrill grunts leaving his throat each time. His hands gripped into the bed sheets beside Sara's head and he panted hard against her face. "Sara..." he used her name like the answer to everything, letting it glide from his tongue and alert her to his weakness. One of his hands cupped her face in his huge palm and their sweaty bodies slid against each other until Michael began to shudder. "I'm going to come, baby," he groaned, his words no more than a gruff whispers against Sara's face.

"Yeah?" Sara grunted against his lips, thrusting her hips up harder into his. "Me too, baby." She thrust her hips once more, and let out another cry as her body completely stilled beneath him. Her second orgasm of the night washed over her, and she clung to Michael, burying her head in his shoulder and repeating his name over and over.

Michael flushed hot, his thrusts grew weak and his limbs began to fall away from him as his orgasm took him over. He came buried deep within Sara's stilled body and his own followed suit, turning rigid and unresponsive as his release exploded into the burning depth of Sara's hellish core. As Sara's muscles milking him dry, he pressed his quivering lips to Sara's content smile and let them linger against her face, stilling her breathing and calming the moment. "Sara?" he asked her absent features when they parted and he brushed a strand of damp hair from her brow.

Sara looked up at him a content smile on her face. She brushed a few beads of sweat off her forehead, and kissed him softly. "Yes, Michael?"

He licked his lips nervously, still tasting her nectar on his mouth. "Guess what?" he grinned, nuzzling his face into the hollow of her neck and kissing at the skin under her jaw. If Sara was insatiable, there hadn't been a word invented to describe his lust for her yet. "I cheated," he smiled against her skin.

Sara wiggled beneath him, turning so she could look into his face. She arched an eyebrow, and studied him closely. She was still in a bit of a daze, and wasn't quite grasping what he was talking about. "On me?"

"No! God no," he pressed his lips to hers once more. "Why would I ruin a good thing?" he mumbled into her mouth. "I cheated at poker," he admitted with a grin. "Remember my royal flush?" he quirked his eyebrow, letting his hand glide over the smoothness of her thigh and back up again.

"You cheated!" Sara's mouth fell open in mock shock, and she quickly turned off, flipping him onto his back so she could straddle him. "You try to punish me, but you're the cheater! I knew you weren't that good."

"Oh but I am that good," Michael said coolly, lacing his fingers between hers and enjoying the way her bare breasts jiggled in front of him. He caught her eye once more. "I made you scream, didn't I?" he laughed sexily.

"You most definitely did," Sara murmured, leaning down and giving him a long, slow kiss. "You're pretty amazing in bed, Michael Scofield."

"And you're so hot when you beg," Michael growled, cupping her behind in his hands and pulling her body flush with his so her tiny frame was spread out over his.

Sara giggled and pressed her lips against his neck. She could never get over how good his naked body felt pressed against hers. "I love you."

Michael's heart fluttered. It always did when Sara muttered those three words that could make of break any relationship. Those three words had only ever strengthened theirs and Michael was sure it had never been said so much before. "I love you too," he breathed, holding her to him and thanking whoever was listening for everything.

**Author's Note:**

> I love your Kudos, but a comment will go a thousand miles :)


End file.
